Battle Short 2:Bowser VS Mecha Sonic
Welcome to the 2nd official BATTLE SHORT! Just as I did the pilot episode, (Angel VS Undyne) I will use only my own prior knowledge to call this battle. And if you don't like the results, you can request a rematch in OMB where I WILL do my extensive research. And with that said, WE GOT A FIGHT TO SEE! The Battle Location:Bowser's Castle Time:Approx. 2:00 PM Mecha Sonic appeared at Bowser's Castle and decapitated Bowser Jr before saying "Foolish dragon, you have no chance of ever beating me". But then, Bowser himself threw a table at Mecha Sonic and knocked him flying back out of the castle. Then Bowser walked over and said "You're gonna pay for killing my son". But then, Mecha Sonic stood back up and said "I will destroy you too then". Then Bowser snarled and said "We'll just see about that then robot". WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT? LET'S FIND OUT! Bowser ran towards Mecha Sonic and kicked him flying a few feet away before launching a fireball from his mouth. Mecha Sonic gripped the ground and kicked the fireball back before rushing forward and hitting Bowser with an uppercut that knocked the dragon into the sky. Then Mecha Sonic was suddenly stunned as Metal Sonic spin dashed right next to him and said "That foolish dragon is mine". Then Mecha Sonic said "Fine, then we'll destroy him together". Then Bowser used his Bowser Bomb and collided with both robots and knocked them in opposite directions. Then as Mecha Sonic blasted forward at superhuman speeds, Bowser became pissed and through a punch that went straight through Mecha Sonic! Then Bowser looked at Metal Sonic and snarled before saying "Now it's your turn runt". Metal Sonic glared at Bowser and then glowed white as it grew in size. Then, after the light dissipated, Metal Sonic was now Neo Metal Sonic! "All life will bow to it's new master". said Neo. ROUND 2... FIGHT! Neo punched Bowser and knocked him flying through a mountain. Then Neo shot a ball of energy that caused the mountain to explode. Then Neo teleported over to the crumbled mountain and said "You are finished now dragon". Then Neo flew into the sky and created a giant ball of energy in it's hands. Bowser rose back up out of the debris and equipped his claws before saying "This ain't over yet runt". Then Bowser jumped up, and with a single claw, sliced Neo's ball of energy apart before hitting Neo with a fully-charged dropkick that almost broke Neo in half. Neo landed on the ground and said "No, I will defeat you". Then Neo stood up as Bowser pulled out a Smash Ball. Neo absorbed all of the surrounf rocks and such and transformed into the Metal Overlord! "Let's see what those puny claws will do now". said Metal Overlord as he charged a blast from his mouth. Bowser activated the Smash Ball and said "I won't need them to finish you off". Then Bowser became Giga Bowser and blocked the mouth blast. Then Giga Bowser said "I will crush you into dust". Then Giga Bowser smacked Metal Overlord and knocked him back before running over and punching MO flying into the air. MO began to fly and shot another mouth blast at GB before flying down with a punch. GB blocked the blast, but got hit by the punch. Then MO grabbed GB and flew into the air with him. GB used his fire breath and attempted to get free, but failed. They traveled the upper atmosphere before GB managed to break loose and he started to fall down from the sky. MO flew after him while charging a mouth blast and glowing yellow. GB dodged the mouth blast and then he grabbed a hold of MO and climbed on his back. Then GB blasted the back of MO's neck with fire and started to force them back down to the ground. GB piloted MO directly into the ground and an explosion happened due to them igniting the hydrogen in the air upon landing. After the smoke cleared, Bowser was in his normal form and MO was only Neo now. Bowser punched Neo with his left hand and then bit Metal Sonic's left arm off before punching a hole through Metal Sonic's head with his right hand. KO! Whelp, that was fun to make. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time, this is Dio signing off. Category:Fights Category:Battle Shorts